Akogare no Hito
by Sakura Zala
Summary: El anhelo de un alma inmortal que trascendiera al mismo tiempo, porque si un chico se vuelve héroe, seguirá siendo héroe por siempre y si una reina es coronada ahora, será reina por todas las vidas a las que esté destinada a cursar. Sin embargo... las historias no siempre tienen inicios y finales felices.


—Cuando vives de esta forma… cuando no eres nada para nadie… ni para ti misma… no hay más remedio que simplemente dejarse arrastrar por la corriente… eso es lo que pensaba… antes que todo esto pasara.

POKÉMON XY&Z

 **AKOGARE NO HITO**

 **I**

 **La historia de los mundos se une y dispersa en miles de ocasiones, sin embargo… si algo tienen todos los tiempos en común, es el fuerte y admirado lazo que existe entre entrenadores y Pokémon, entre humano y humano… entre la vida y la muerte. Lazos de los que nadie puede escapar.**

 **Han transcurrido aproximadamente 450 años desde los hechos que relatan la historia de la aparición de un héroe, un alma que en los días venideros renacería o por lo menos es lo que se deseó en aquel momento funesto de su partida. El anhelo que de un alma inmortal que trascendiera al mismo tiempo, porque si un chico se vuelve héroe, seguirá siendo héroe por siempre y si una reina es coronada ahora, será reina por todas las vidas a las que esté destinada a cursar. Sin embargo… las historias no siempre tienen inicios y finales felices.**

El reino de KALOS era próspero, todos los aldeanos caminaban con sus mercancías recorriendo las diferentes calles que lo conformaban, hasta llegar a detenerse y acomodarse en sus habituales puestos. Las extensiones de terreno llano eran inmensas, tanto que incluso se pensaba que había Pokémon que no habían sido descubiertos aún en la zona, la cual muchas veces se convertía en terreno de caza, mientras el Palacio, situado en la región central, conocida como la ciudad de la Luz, era un atractivo apabullante para los espectadores visitantes y forasteros.

Los sonidos de la guerra explotaban en sus oídos, al ser cada vez más cercana e inminente. Sin embargo, aún la tranquilidad podía percibirse aunque fuera de manera tácita.

—¡Viva la reina Aria! ¡Qué viva la reina Aria!

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar al ver a su amada gobernante asomarse por el balcón más alto del castillo de la Ciudad de la Luz. Una gran reunión de aldeanos se estaba llevando a cabo con el motivo de un anuncio brindado por la Reina. Aunque todos se llevaran bien entre sí la mayoría del tiempo, cuando se trataba de ver a la reina, las cosas cambiaban, puesto que en muchas ocasiones arrojaba monedas de oro y joyas al vulgo, que deseaba estar lo más cercanos posible a su presencia para poder adquirir aquellos tesoros.

Empezaban a golpearse entre sí para permitirse avanzar, fue entonces cuando un jovencito fue tirado al suelo, en medio de la conmoción.

—¡Seren! —Se agachó junto a él una linda joven de cabellos azulados y brindándole la mano lo ayudó a levantarse. La pobreza se perfilaba en sus aspectos, pantalones y vestido remendados, botas gastadas.

El aludido, una vez se levantó se compuso el sombrero de lana que llevaba cubriéndole la cabeza por entero y un mechón de cabello color de la miel que se había escapado de él, volvió a ser acomodado bajo este, mientras sus ojos azules miraron con agradecimiento a la chica a su lado.

—Gracias Miette…

—Te dije que no debíamos venir aquí… —se agarra de su brazo, si era posible aún más escuálido que el de ella misma, pero aun así, sintiéndose segura al hacerlo.

—Es la única forma de conseguir algo de dinero por ahora… —puso su mano sobre la de ella en su brazo mientras sonreía. —Esta mañana nos comimos la última hogaza de pan —arqueó los ojos.

—No… —temblaron sus ojos naranja —entonces tratemos de acercarnos más…

Así se adentraron entre codazos y empujones a aquella plebe.

En la parte delantera de aquella reunión de habitantes, un joven de vestimentas orientales en tonos azules, yacía parado, esperando aparentemente por lo mismo que el resto del pueblo.

—Si lo que se nos dijo es correcto… ¡Por fin vamos a poder comer amigo! —habló al Pokémon que llevaba consigo. Un ratón eléctrico de colores amarillo y café, posado sobre su hombro.

—¡Piiika!

—¡Oye tú! ¡Los extranjeros no pueden venir a robarnos el oro de Su Majestad, la Divina! —lo empujaron por la espalda, por lo que volteó, encontrando su mirada castaña con la figura de un alto joven robusto.

—Pues… cuando llegué a esta ciudad lo primero que me dijeron es que debía venir a dar gloria a la reina… no comprendo entonces por qué no puedo participar de los beneficios. —Respondió tratando de no alterarse, estaba recién llegado, lo único que quería era comer y empezaba a desesperarse.

—Ya déjalo Tierno… qué más da… —Un joven mucho más bajo que él le llamó en reprimenda. Los cabellos naranjas le daban apariencia intelectual.

—¡Si los forasteros empiezan a robarse nuestro dinero, crees que tendremos suficiente para comprar tus lápices y esas cosas!

—¿Lápices? —parpadeó sin comprender el recién llegado.

—Soy retratista… me gano la vida dibujando retratos de las personas, aunque lo que más me gustaría… es algún día poder capturar a los Pokémon en su entorno… pero es algo demasiado difícil, cuando intento dibujarlo, el recuerdo de lo que vi ya se ha borrado de mi memoria.

—Oh… suena genial —la sorpresa que alguien con aquel talento estuviera al lado del que lo empujó le llevó a comprender que simplemente actuaba así por cuidarlo. Entonces sonrió al igual que su Píkachu. —Mi nombre es Ashus, provengo del pueblo central del reino de Kanto.

—¡¿Kanto?! —los ojos de los 2 por poco y se salieron de sus órbitas.

—Pero eso está muy lejos… aunque creo que lo supe desde un principio al ver tus ropas. —le da la mano el dibujante. —Mi nombre es Trevor y mi amigo se llama Tierno.

—¡Cállense! ¡Cállense que está por salir! —los ojos del mayor se volvieron corazones al voltear hacia el balcón de nuevo.

—¿Quién va a salir? ¿No es esa la reina? —la señala obvio el entrenador.

—Sí… pero cuando su hermana, la princesa aparece, hay más probabilidades de recibir más oro —le explica con una sonrisa para voltear también al balcón, al ver su actitud, el joven venido de tierras lejanas dirige la mirada castaña al mismo sitio que todo el mundo, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron aún más fascinado y sorprendido por lo que tenía en frente.

—¿Serena?... —Los largos cabellos amielados cuyas ondas caían más allá de su cintura, los grandes y brillantes ojos azules. No había duda, era ella, aquella chica que conoció. —¡No puede ser! —empezó a moverse para tratar de acercarse.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —lo tomó por la espalda del yukata Tierno —¡Si intentas acercarte más a la Princesa Y, los guardias te sacarán los ojos!

—¿Princesa Y? —se extrañó por tal nombre.

—¡Sí! ¡¿Verdad que es preciosa?! —volvió a su modo de enamorado el mayor.

—¡Por favor, reciban todos la bendición de la reina! —al instante ambas iniciaron con lo que todo el mundo esperaba, la repartición y arrojo de las vastas monedas doradas que caían como soles brillantes sobre ellos, una que pasó frente a su rostro y terminó por atrapar entre sus manos.

Casi al lado de ellos, el chico y la chica andrajosos habían logrado avanzar lo más posible para acercarse. —¡Sólo un poco más! —haló a su amiga y lograron salir finalmente de entre la multitud para inmediatamente empezar a recoger las monedas desperdigadas por el suelo.

Avanzaban a gatas lo más rápido que podían para no perder de vista ninguna, hasta que la mano del pelimiel atrapó una, que inmediatamente fue arrebatada por una mano enguantada hasta las falanges mediales.

—¡Oiga! —le gritó, al mismo tiempo que levantó su rostro para ver de quien se trataba, sus pupilas se achicaron al ver lo que tenía en frente. — _¿Ash…?_ —sin embargo no se atrevió a pronunciar nada, simplemente bajó la mirada ante él.

—Lo siento… —le entregó la moneda de vuelta, lo que lo sorprendió, haciendo temblar sus ojos azules.

—No… usted la tomó, es suya… —se la regresó extendiendo su brazo hacia él.

—¿Pika? —lo miró extrañado el Pokémon.

—Bueno… —la tomó de vuelta.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! —le gritó en un susurro, alarmada Miette.

—Déjalo así… —le dijo sin más, cosa que los tres presentes notaron.

—Pero tal parece que ellos lo necesitan más que tú —le indicó Tierno, al escucharlo, el extranjero de cabellos negros estaba por hablarles nuevamente, cuando Miette se adelantó.

—¡Métete en tus propios asuntos! —aunque intentara ser digna, sus ropas y sus rostros cubiertos de hollín respaldaban las palabras de Tierno.

—¡Eso hago! Porque por culpa de ustedes Shauna está enferma… aunque haya decidido ya no vivir con nosotros, ella aún nos importa. ¡Así que toma la moneda de una vez!

Ashus que había quedado del lado de tierno, sintió que ya no entendía de que trataba todo aquello, parado al lado de esas personas que acababa de conocer y frente a aquel escuálido joven que muy al contrario de lo que esperaría de alguien como él, le regresó amablemente su moneda.

—Ush… está bien, por Shauna —recibió la moneda y la guardó.

—Creo que ustedes tienen una amiga en común y está enferma —explica entonces la situación el extranjero.

—Sí… se está quedando con nosotros… —explicó Miette.

—Entonces… por qué mejor en lugar de estar aquí discutiendo, vamos todos a verla y comemos juntos —les ofreció una sonrisa.

—¿Y a ti quien te invitó? —lo miró molesto Tierno.

—Creo que se autoinvitó —sonrió divertido Seren. Aquella sonrisa le pareció de lo más agradable al entrenador venido desde Kanto, por lo que se presentó ante él y Miette.

—Mi nombre es Ashus, vengo desde la Ciudad Central del reino de Kanto.

—Ya decía yo que esas ropas no eran de aquí… Así que desde ahora Ash, serás nuestro amigo. —Se le prendió del brazo la peliazul.

—¿Ash?... —la miró extrañado por como le llamó.

—Bueno, yo soy Miette y él es mi amigo Seren.

Al ser presentado, el pelimiel bajó ligeramente la cabeza, a lo que Ash respondió igual, había algo en ese joven que le llamaba demasiado la atención…

 **De tal forma, las aventuras del recién llegado Ashus, ahora Ash y su mejor amigo Pikachu, al reino de Kalos empezaron. ¿Por qué aquel joven le despierta un sentimiento incierto?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

Y bueno, lo prometido es Deuda, este capítulo de inicio va dedicado a mi querida VIRGINIA aka VirgiFedeli o VirginiaVir como la conozcan por su **MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.** Virgi a pesar que no tenemos mucho de conocernos, te doy las más sinceras gracias porque gracias a ti me he divertido mucho en el fandom de Poke y siempre espero tus historias maravillosas! Espero que la pases súper bonito y que esta idea te guste XD

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

Ja nee!


End file.
